Graem Bauer
Graem Bauer is Jack Bauer's brother, and the one behind the main antagonists of Season 5 of 24. He was portrayed by Paul McCrane. Biography Day 5 Graem was one of the masterminds of the conspiracy to sell nerve gas to Vladimir Bierko's group of terrorists, along with his father Phillip. They also got President Charles Logan and Christopher Henderson to take part in this conspiracy, as two of its highest-ranking members. When David Palmer found out about Logan's involvement in the conspiracy, Graem ordered Henderson to kill him, and one of Henderson's men successfully assassinated him. Graem continued to give Logan instructions in secret to cover up his involvement. When Jack Bauer obtained evidence against Logan, in the form of a recording of a conversation between him and Henderson, Graem ordered Logan to shoot down the plane, setting off a distress signal to make it seem like the plane was being used as a weapon, but when Jack landed the plane, Logan no longer had a pretext to shoot it down. With CTU in possession of the recording, about to expose Logan as a corrupt president, Graem told him to shoot himself to avoid being put on trial, which Logan had already planned to do. As fate would have it, Miles Papazian, a member of Homeland Security intervened and destroyed the recording, just barely preventing Logan's suicide. While trying to stop Bierko's final threat, Henderson made a deal with Jack not just for immunity but to disappear as well to avoid being killed by Graem, who was described as powerful and untouchable. However, after Bierko was killed and his plan foiled, Jack killed Henderson, and Logan was exposed shortly after, though he never revealed Graem's name, and took measures to avoid that he was not implicated. Day 6 Graem returned in Day 6, in which he was revealed to be Jack's brother. Jack questioned him about Phillip and the five nuclear bombs in possession ot the terrorist, Abu Fayed. Graem told him that he hired Darren McCarthy to recycle the suitcase nukes (provided by Dmitri Gredenko) for energy, but McCarthy stole them and sold them to Fayed. Graem set Jack up and tried to have him killed, pretending that Phillip was about to be killed as well so it would look like he was not involved. However, Jack was able to escape, killing the guards. Graem returned to his house, to his wife Marilyn and son Josh. Marilyn suspected that he was evil but Josh was unaware. Jack stormed into Graem's house and interrogated him, Rick Burke torturing him with hyoscine-pentothal, and Graem revealed that what he was hiding was that he was most directly responsible for Logan's conspiracy and David Palmer's assassination. Jack was furious and attempted to kill him, but decided not to go through with it, and planned to send him to CTU for further interrogation. Graem told Phillip he could handle any pain and only confessed to the conspiracy to make him think he cracked and revealed everything, but Phillip was sure that Graem would reveal his (Phillip's) involvement under more interrogation at CTU, so he injected him with an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal, killing him. Trivia *In Season 5, Graem is never mentioned to be Jack's brother. This is not revealed until Season 6, and he refers to Jack by his last name in Season 5. *Graem plays a similar role to Max from Season 2 as the Bigger Bad. Both survive their initial season and are killed later on (Max is killed in 24: The Game, and if the game is not canon, then he was most likely executed for David Palmer's attempted murder in Season 2). *In Season 6, Graem confesses to Jack that he directly ordered Henderson to kill David Palmer and frame Jack for it. However, it is stated in Season 7 that Alan Wilson did all this and is most directly responsible, leaving some confusion as to which member of the conspiracy was higher-ranked, or whether they were both on the same level. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Assassins Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:24 Villains Category:Affably Evil